Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Charart for Approval
Stormpaw (A) Ittttt's Stormpaw :3 The shading is fail though. DX Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Purple']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'is']] 05:33, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Lttttt's? Okay. x3 Blur the shading a bit. 12:12, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Blur the shading in the eye. "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 16:59, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Miiilllie...... 19:57, June 27, 2012 (UTC) I'm still working on this... I should have it up this weekend. My laptop is getting fixed. DX Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Purple']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'is']] 05:55, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded (and I meant to say it like iiiiiit's XD) Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Purple']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'is']] 01:58, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Millie, if purple is perfection, why is your sig blue? Anywho, blur shading. 20:58, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Lighten the shading, please. 8D (and my sig pwns. It's purple and black) My sig is okay... a lot of colors. 83 CBA? 16:26, July 5, 2012 (UTC) FINALLY! Someone noticed. *goes off to change sig* XD I have aleady blurred the shading too, Leopard. I think I just need to lighten it. Um... and, Silver, this shouldn't be CBA yet. I've still got stuff to do. Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Purple']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'is']] 23:12, July 5, 2012 (UTC) And are you gonna do it? Tomorrow will be the tenth day, and it will be declined. Also, Skye, for me your sig's just white with a black border XD 08:54, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Breezekit (Ki) Okay, I admit it. Ivy(Storm) showed me how she does her special style of cats and now I'm addicted. Anyways, Breezekit is from The Interweaving Destinies. Comments? 00:31, July 5, 2012 (UTC)Moonshine Y chu steal my good pattern? nahh, it's fine. purdy *u* 00:55, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Blur the markings please. 16:22, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Nice. 19:29, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Until tomorrow, Moon. 08:55, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Mochaclaw (Q+K.1) Mochaclaw again! The little red one is Flamekit and the other three are Grasskit, Goldenkit, and Brackenkit. Comments? 22:15, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Are the paws and noses filled in? I can't see them! 15:39, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Serious lineart distort on the elbow of the big cat and above. Fix plz 15:51, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Same thing I said down therevv 15:46, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Until tomorrow, Stormy. 08:56, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Mochaclaw (Q+K.2) Aaaand the second torrential gathering of kits. 22:17, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Is there shading? If so, can you define it a ton? o.O Maybe make the paws and noses a different colour? Like I said above, I can't see them at all! The pattern seems to go everywhere. 15:40, July 8, 2012 (UTC) All the kits are all the same colour. Is that intenitional? 15:46, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Wow, forgot about this o.o yes, that is intentional. I'll reupload tomorrow or wednesday. 05:54, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Could you...define each kit's pelt pattern? (eesh, I suck at explaining) It looks like the texture's flowing straight onto each pelt. Maybe make each pattern a little more...uhm...independent. >.< ugh that explanation fails 15:08, July 12, 2012 (UTC) It's neither tomorrow nor Wednesday. You get one more day. 08:59, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Frogleg (W) - CBA I would say something but, I don't want to spoil =). [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!']][[USer talk:Littlewillow|''"Five millon cybermen, easy.]] [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?']][[Forgotten|'' Now you're scared!"]] 22:34, July 5, 2012 (UTC) I don't know why it looks blurred... or if it's just my computer. It looks fine on Pixlr... [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!]]''"Five millon cybermen, easy.'' [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?]][[Forgotten|'' Now you're scared!"]] 22:36, July 5, 2012 (UTC) It is fine. Darken nose? 15:43, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Cute! Blur the leg patches. :D Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Purple']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'is']] 07:13, July 11, 2012 (UTC) could you fill in the white spots? I'm Slim Shadythe real Slim Shady 14:47, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I don't have the patients for filling spots. But I do for making super hard torties and tabbies XD It's not mandatory, so I usually don't do it :/ [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!]]''"Five millon cybermen, easy.'' [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?]][[Forgotten|'' Now you're scared!"]] 20:20, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Oh, did I mention that I re-uploaded? XP '''Re-uploaded '[[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!']][[USer talk:Littlewillow|''"Five millon cybermen, easy.]] [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?']][[Forgotten|'' Now you're scared!"]] 20:21, July 13, 2012 (UTC) XD CBA? 09:01, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Markus x Snowy (Ma) This is what I do when I have nothing else to do [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!]]''"Five millon cybermen, easy.'' [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?]][[Forgotten|'' Now you're scared!"]] 22:27, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Cute! 22:50, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Darken the lighter one's nose. 15:41, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Oh Little! Still doing this? 09:02, July 14, 2012 (UTC) All I had to do was darken the nose and it took me so long XP' Re-uploaded''' [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!']][[USer talk:Littlewillow|''"Five millon cybermen, easy.]] [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?']][[Forgotten|'' Now you're scared!"]] 13:43, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Rock (An) I'm either really lazy or have been busy sorting other stuff out. Both. Probably. Anyway moving on, it's a young Rock, made by both me and Little. A collab on all sides. x3 Yeah. 20:41, July 8, 2012 (UTC) You can't kill a rock x3, awesome! As always, your tabbies are the beast. x3"That's a great idea!"'"Well, not really."' 20:43, July 8, 2012 (UTC) CBA? I can't find a flaw. Hazel Never enter the mansion... 18:18, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Ohohoho, I can~ Lighten the tongue and nose. Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Purple']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'is']] 05:06, July 13, 2012 (UTC) And next time remove the CBA ._. '''Reuploaded'. 09:08, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Silverheart (W) Experimenting with highlights and stuff. >< It didn't turn out that great, but whatever. Shimmer's lovely mother Silverheart. Warrior version. I'll make a deputy pixel when I get the time. Shimmer♥ I love Terriermon ♥ 21:02, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Awesome, blur the shading. "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 21:05, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Darken nose. [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's river,']][[User talk:Splashcloud| it has fish! ><)))•>]] 21:50, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. How's that? Shimmer♥ I love Terriermon ♥ 23:57, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Is it just me or is there waste? Hazel Never enter the mansion... 17:59, July 10, 2012 (UTC) I don't think so...I'm pretty sure I erased everything. 18:48, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, there's waste around where there's shading. "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 18:56, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. Ah, you're right, I didn't notice ^^ Better now? 19:20, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Much better. Blur the shading now. :3 Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Purple']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'is']] 07:12, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. Gah, shading doesn't want to be blurred >< 18:38, July 11, 2012 (UTC) I see a bit of waste under her ear, under her stomach/legs, and under her tail...although that might just be changes not showing...o3o 14:23, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. I think I'm getting files mixed up >< It should be all gone now... 19:18, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Nose.. gonna fill it in? XD 09:20, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Songkit (K) I suck at tabbies. [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's River ><)))•>']] [[User Talk:Splashcloud|'it has fish! ><)))•>']] 10:42, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Blur the stripes =) "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 15:21, July 12, 2012 (UTC) No you don't! Usually the stripes are darker than the pelt, but whatever. Lighten the nose a tiny bit. 09:22, July 14, 2012 (UTC) REuploaded [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's River ><)))•>']] [[User Talk:Splashcloud|'it has fish! ><)))•>']] 08:58, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Buzzardkit (K) Tortoiseshells are fun to do. :) [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's River ><)))•>']] [[User Talk:Splashcloud|'it has fish! ><)))•>']] 10:58, July 11, 2012 (UTC) This is nice! 09:23, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Beautiful! Blur the smuding a little. 16:07, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Spottedbriar (Q + K) Stickkit, Songkit, Buzzardkit, from left to right. Songkit and Stickkit seem out of place. XD. [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's River ><)))•>']] [[User Talk:Splashcloud|'it has fish! ><)))•>']] 11:17, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Blur patches and stripes on all and lighten Spottedbriar's pads. :3 Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Purple']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'is']] 05:07, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Actually, I'd have said make the pad more grey. Like swap the nose and pad colours XD 09:25, July 14, 2012 (UTC) REuploaded [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's River ><)))•>']] [[User Talk:Splashcloud|'it has fish! ><)))•>']] 09:02, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Caora (K) He was a tabby but, meh. Okay, so this is Aiobh's youngest brother whose name means berries in Irish! 19:14, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Cute! I can't see anything wrong with this <3 Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Purple']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'is']] 07:53, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Or sheep according to Glow XD Darken the nose a bit. 09:25, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. Sheep? Sheep is caorach. 19:18, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Ferretheart (MC) this is the medicine cat in Ravenflight's Adventure V2. I thought of his name and I just had to make him! HIs markings resemble a ferret's I'm Slim Shadythe real Slim Shady 14:33, July 13, 2012 (UTC) XD Looks like Sweet. Same colours. 16:25, July 12, 2012 (UTC) i see what you mean! I didn't mean to make it look like her! I'm Slim Shadythe real Slim Shady 14:33, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Blur the smudging on the arm. "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 23:40, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Darken the pad and nose. 09:27, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded: 'How's this? I'm Slim Shadythe real Slim Shady 20:23, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Emberstripe(A) She's a thin tabby! (for an upcoming book I already have planned) 07:14, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Ah hey, redid stripes -.0 this is why Storm should NOT make chararts at 2 am. Just saying. Aaaand... shading will be done in the morning, and maaaaybe more stripes. So don't CBA overnight please =D(like you would though, this is awful XD) 07:35, July 13, 2012 (UTC) I see waste all over. 16:04, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Lucifer ® Character... I would tell you more info but i'm lazy XD I'm Slim Shadythe real Slim Shady 15:01, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Nice. 09:28, July 14, 2012 (UTC) I don't see anything that needs fixed. Good job. 13:45, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing thank you ^ I'm Slim Shadythe real Slim Shady 20:24, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Redscar(O) The Half-StarClan-Dark Forester from Dusk Trail comments? Next time, remember your siggi! XD It's Stormboot, if your wondering... [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!]][[USer talk:Littlewillow|''"Five millon cybermen, easy.]] [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?']][[Forgotten|'' Now you're scared!"]] 20:14, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Eyes, paws, nose. Should they be filled in? 20:15, July 13, 2012 (UTC) That's what I was thinking! It might be the character description, though. You would have thought the creator would have caught the colour missing... [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!]]''"Five millon cybermen, easy.'' [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?]][[Forgotten|'' Now you're scared!"]] 20:23, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Blur the scars :3 "That's a great idea!"'"Well, not really."' 23:38, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Always forgetting my siggie x.x I imagined his eyes and pads to be white, yes, because he is a spirit.... ... um type thing, but yes his nose should be filled in x.x my bad! Bad internet connection, so I basically wanted to save what I had and run before my computer blew up. GAUGH CASE IN POINT X.X 03:28, July 14, 2012 (UTC) The scars are very red, maybe lighten the a bit. Also maybe fill in the pads and eyes with a very light grey so they don't look like you forgot about them x3 09:30, July 14, 2012 (UTC) I don't know if it's my eyes just being stupid, but, I see waste on his belly and a couple other places. 13:43, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Snowchaser(D) Ahhh the deputy of LeafClan <3 my most favorite OC 04:03, July 15, 2012 (UTC) I see waste around the tail. "That's a great idea!"'"Well, not really."' 14:49, July 15, 2012 (UTC) =Discussion= It's baaaaaaaccccck~ Yup~ ^u^ If you'll have me back, that is. Yai!! Twi!! =D 08:57, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Yay for Twi! :D Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'I've']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'got']] [[The Timekeepers|'beard']] [[User:Feathertail Millie/Charart Challenge|'like']] [[Loner's Freedom|'Hagrid!]] 22:39, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Welcome back Twi! I amYour worst nightmare' 00:43, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Welcome back, Twi! 13:35, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Suggestion Time! SURPRISE! Your invisible deputy has returned. XD Okay,so , I was approving some stuff today and I noticed that nearly all of the chararts on the approved page are tagged "approved." Do we really need to do that? They're on the approved page. We took the "for approval"s out here. Millie out.* disappears in puff of rainbow smoke* Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'I've']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'got']] [[The Timekeepers|'beard']] [[User:Feathertail Millie/Charart Challenge|'like']] [[Loner's Freedom|'Hagrid!]] 22:14, May 12, 2012 (UTC) It's like that because I went OCD one day and decided to start changing it. Just keep it like that... They're changed so we know what's what on here, in cases of mass approvals. -.-;;; Tldr; it's fine. lol The CBA is useful, but I guess it's not really needed. Does it really matter? I mean, I put Approved on the cause it's my approving charart routine, but I guess you could just take it out. I recken we should have the CBA for sure, but having the Approved should be optional. *has rambled* x3 09:08, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Writing "approval" where "CBA" is only takes about 8 seconds (for me) It doesn't matter if you put it up there or just erase "CBA". I agree with Leopard :) Little! Was here ;) 11:23, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Guys, THE APPROVED CHARART PAGE. NOT THIS PAGE. XDD I think the CBA headings on here is fine and useful. I was just checking that the 'approved' (NOT the CBA heading) heading thing is not some new rule or suggestion I've missed. XD fuuuu wikia logged me out *logs back in* Duckie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'''Hey,]] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'got']] [[The Timekeepers|'grapes?']] 05:42, May 15, 2012 (UTC) We know! XD My point was that after CBA it sorta a) makes sense and b) is habit to put Approved. So yeah. XD 15:50, May 15, 2012 (UTC) I mean, it's really not that big a deal if an image has "approved" on it. It's not hurting anyone, and it only takes q few seconds to type. I say it doesn't really matter if it says approved or not. Just my input ;) 02:48, June 8, 2012 (UTC) That's basically what I was saying all along XD 08:11, June 10, 2012 (UTC) something that could be fun Okay, I know that this is maybe going to get shouted down, but I think a Chararts contest might be fun, even though there's not many users here. It's just something fun I thought to do, and I might get to know some of you better through it :) if you guys don't like this idea, I understand. Just an idea. 03:00, June 8, 2012 (UTC) We used to have these contests, but our latest contest lasted for months :D. Do you have any suggestions for contests, though? 04:10, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Ivy, listen. We never just dismiss ideas, unless they're really rubbish. And even then we'll put you down somewhat lightly. We are not WW. Ok, rant over. I'd love to see another charart contest. But the problem with contests is having reliable judges. A thing we seem to lack. But I'm all for having another contest. 07:50, June 8, 2012 (UTC) *cough cough* aha, that unreliable judge would be me. XD I think we could try it again. But Leopard or someone else should judge this time. I'm no good at it. XD Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Purple']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'is']] 11:18, June 8, 2012 (UTC) I think we should have Leopard as judge. Never had that before XD Millie, you'd be fine too! [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!']][[USer talk:Littlewillow|'' "five millon cyberman, easy.]] [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?']][[Forgotten|'' "Now your scared!"]] 11:29, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Peh-Excuse me? ''Me as judge? DX 15:59, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Anyway... we could do a themed charart contest? I had some ideas for the themes... maybe chararts based on the seasons, or maybe even Pokemon since you all seem to be a fan of that xD And I think Leopard would be a great judge xD 17:45, June 8, 2012 (UTC) B-b-but I like entering x.x If everyone begs, then I may accept, but I'd prefer not to. x.x 17:52, June 8, 2012 (UTC) It was just an idea. We're not forcing you to. XD If that's the case, then who doesn't want to enter? GOD NOT THE POKEMON! every time I see one I have a weird day. It's some kind of curse o.o Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Purple']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'is']] 23:13, June 8, 2012 (UTC) O.O okay okay okay, not the pokemon |D 23:14, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Seasons? We could do a section for each conest entry with the seasons... a charart related to something about summer, winter, fall, and spring? And leopard, you don't have to be the judge if you don't want to =) I just think you'd be good. You're a fair user. 23:55, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Oh, you newbs, you don't know I complain at everything >8D If you want me to judge, then I will; I'd probably show off overly >8D (< new favourite face >8D) 08:10, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good! We could make it very creative! As for Leopard as judge, well, I think Leopard will like it. XD Pwease be judge? You have never been before! [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!']][[USer talk:Littlewillow|'' "five millon cyberman, easy.]] [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?']][[Forgotten|'' Now your scared!"]] 12:14, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Oh fi-ine. It was the sig that did it >8D 12:19, June 10, 2012 (UTC) >8D 19:30, June 10, 2012 (UTC) I like the idea of seasons. Another suggestion from me is movie characters, or tv show characters, but really, it's up to you guys. 01:14, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing I would agree with that, but the problem is, a lot of us have seen lots of different movies, and tv shows, so if we were doing characters from a ceartin movie, I bet you at least one of us would be like, "huh...?" that's the only real issue though. 01:17, June 11, 2012 (UTC) A contest wouldn't be bad. ;) I think maybe we should set a theme. Either like, movie characters, or seasons. Or even just simple solid chararts, tabbies, torties, ect. *lieks tabbies* 03:13, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Actually, simple chararts sounds pretty fun to me too 03:15, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Any of these sound fun. 13:59, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing The seasons one sounds cool... But then again the character does too... *would totally rock character* Maybe we should set up a poll to vote on the theme? Hazel Never enter the mansion... 20:37, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good to me, hazel. 20:44, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Like the seasons idea. As Ivy said... movies and tv shows aren't good. Oh gee, we just did something dangerous. We gave Leopard a chance to show off. XD Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Purple']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'is']] 10:50, June 13, 2012 (UTC) And with Seasons, you can be a little more creative and add your own ideas. Can't wait! And Millie, we will survive....hopefully CX [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!]]''"Five millon cybermen, easy.'' [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?]][[Forgotten|''"Now you're scared!"]] 15:56, June 14, 2012 (UTC) How can I show off, if I'm judging? Or apparantly. .-. 16:32, June 14, 2012 (UTC) When shall we start the voting blog? (to vote which contest we will have. ex:Seasons) [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!]]''"Five millon cybermen, easy.'' [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?]][[Forgotten|'' Now you're scared!"]] 14:48, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Hmm...I think we should start a voting blog. Since everyone seems to agree. If nobody wants to make a voting blog, I could make one. I suggest that we pick a person who makes the voting blog; and anybody who's up for the idea can leave a message of a theme they would like to submit for voting on the person's talk page (A new message with the heading; "Theme for Charart Contest", and the content will contain the theme in idea). And maybe the submission of themes are only available until July... 1st, and after that, no themes will be accepted. When the due date of submission arives, then the person can make a blog consisting of a poll where all the various themes that have been submitted to their talk pages are up for vote. Then, after that, voting can end of 11th of July. The day where the vote ends, a forum will be made (Forum:P:I Charart Contest (THEME: {insertthemehere}), where people may post their chararts under a level two heading (In source mode: Charart Submission ~ {insertusernamehere} ). Under their heading, they will post the charart. The amount of time you will have for submission will be from 11th of July - 16th of July. Voting starts on 16th of July, and when a person votes, their vote must be numbered (each vote is numbered), and they may leave a compliment on that vote. Of course, each person's vote must be signed. And, of course, comments that may harrass/insult/attack/mock/threat a person or their artwork are '''not' allowed (or anything that goes againsy wikia's and this wiki's policies). Any such comments will be struck; and punishment is determined by this wiki's staff. Voting ends on 25th of July. The votes will be counted on each image, and the one with most votes will be the winner. But of course, everybody's artwork is amazing in their own special or unique way. =) *shrugs* Just an idea (probably a bad one xD). 04:11, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Yep, that sounds good. But we don't do forums here, it'd just be a P:I subpage. x3 08:53, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Ah okay. xD 18:01, June 23, 2012 (UTC)